


Alleged Privacy Infringement

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Series: The Complicated Mating Dance of Mike Ross and Harvey Reginald Specter [3]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Donna is Donna, Eavesdropping, Innuendo, M/M, Phone Sex, Season/Series 02, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: It's the morning after a drunken phone call between Mike and Harvey and Donna's waiting in the hallway to watch them see each other in the morning for the first time.Why is Donna waiting to spy on them on this momentous morning?  Well, probably because she has a recording of the entire call and she's not Donna Paulson if she's gonna let Rachel miss this.[a stand alone, like most things I write, but fits into a larger scheme of one shots I'm working on.]





	Alleged Privacy Infringement

          Donna peered around the corner down the hall at the elevator bank. According to the track my phone app she used on Harvey's phone, he should be stepping off the elevator in a few moments.

          "What are you-"

          Donna's hand shot out to cover Rachel's mouth without her breaking eye contact with the doors of the elevator.

          "Watch this."

          Rachel giggled into Donna's hand and looked to the elevators obediently.

          The doors opened and Harvey got out, glancing at his watch briefly. He smoothed his hands down his front and straightened his tie in his dull reflection in the doors. He reached up and pushed a few stray strands back into place.

          "What-" Rachel hissed but Donna's hand tightened against her lips and she held back laughter again.

          "Wait for it."

          Donna grinned as Harvey took a step back and crossed his arms, staring at the doors expectantly. A moment later they dinged and Mike Ross tumbled out, hair disheveled with his tie hanging loose around his neck. He almost knocked into Harvey before he realized he was standing there, pulling up short and looking like a startled meercat.

          "Harvey! I, uh, my alarm-the dog ate my-someone stole my bike?" Mike said quickly, as his cheeks went pink and he smiled faux innocently at Harvey.

          "Uh huh," Harvey grunted as a smirk stole onto his face. "I'm sure it had nothing to do with the late night and excess of alcohol you indulged in last night."

          Mike's cheeks flushed pinker and his eyebrows jumped up. "I-uh- have no idea what you're talking about?"

          "I'm just having a really hard," Harvey paused to sip his coffee, eyes sparking with amusement at Mike. "A really hard time believing any of those excuses."

          Mike's eyes flicked over Harvey, from the perfect hair to the shiny shoes with a lingering stop at the belt. "Is Scottie in the office today? I actually had something to discu-"

          "Yeah, alright," Harvey relented with a tilt of the head and turned on his heel to start walking down the hallway. "Next time you decide to get white girl wasted, maybe don't call your boss before you stroll in late for work the next day."

          "White girl waste-I had one drink Harvey!" Mike protested as, down the hall, Rachel tried to back away from the corner so Harvey wouldn't see them spying. Donna grabbed her arm to hold her in place and nodded back to the scene where Harvey was spinning back around to quirk an eyebrow in suspicion.

          "One drink," Harvey repeated, staring him down for a moment before Mike shrugged enigmatically.

          "One drink," Mike repeated solemnly. "One drink, one container, no refills."

          Harvey shook his head and sauntered over to Mike like he was prey. Mike went still when Harvey passed the socially accepted personal space bubble and reached for his tie.

          Rachel's mouth fell open as she took in the sight. Harvey was standing so close to Mike that the tips of their shoes were nearly touching, his forehead was almost touching Mike's as they both tipped their heads down to watch Harvey's long fingers twist around the silk of his tie.

          "One drink, one container, no refills?" Donna murmured in a perfect impression of Harvey.

          Rachel shook her head and whispered, "Of course you read lips."

          Donna's smirk widened as she squinted at Harvey's mouth.

          Harvey finished looping the fabric and slowly moved the knot up to tighten the tie as he looked up at Mike through his lashes. "You think I don't know that means you had a bottle of, oh I don't know," Harvey leaned in another inch and sniffed exaggeratedly. "Tequila? Patron?"

          "How can you possibly," Mike managed to get out looking slightly dazed, shifting his weight and shoving a hand in his pocket.

          "I'm Batman," Harvey said, clapping him on the cheek and turning to walk away again.

          Mike looked thrown for another moment before he shook his head and started after Harvey. "Yeah, George Clooney maybe."

          Donna tugged Rachel away and they ducked into Rachel's office a moment later.

          "Okay," Rachel said, looking at Donna with wide delighted eyes. "What was that?"

          "Oh that?" Donna asked, giving Rachel a sideways look and pulling her cell out as she walked over to Rachel's computer and plugged it in.

          "A few weeks ago, I got fed up trying to figure out what was going on with Mike and Harvey so I installed an app on Harvey's phone that will record any call to or from any of the numbers you choose and it saves to my cloud so I have access to it," Donna paused and held her hand up at Rachel's judgmental eyebrow raise.

          "Harvey has been, and I thought I was crazy until last night but, _flirting_ with Mike for the last two months. It's been subtle but I know Harvey, and it went from baseless teasing to pointed line testers which means something happened. I still don't know what that was but then last night, this." Donna reached out to click play on an audio file, and looked up at Rachel like the cat that got the canary while it started playing.

          "Haaarveeeey!"

          "Are you drunk? Mike, it's 2:30 in the morning. What could you possibly be calling me for?"

          Donna clicked forward on the file ten seconds past the part where Mike's secret was revealed as what Hardman might know while Rachel's hand flitted to her mouth to hide a grin at Mike's adorable drunk voice.

          "To be clear," Donna added before turning back to press play. "I don't know if you know Harvey's drunk pronunciation well enough to recognize that he's drunk too, but I'd say he's at least half a bottle of scotch in."

          "What are they-" Rachel began, but Donna shook her head.

          "Listen!" Donna exclaimed, pressing play again with a flourish.

          "Mike. I'm gonna take that mess of the English language to mean that yes, you're drunk."

          "Yes Harvey, but that's not the point!" There was the sound of fabric rustling after a door slammed and then a thump.

          "Mike just got home," Donna whispered, looking excited.

          "Not the point."

          "I tell you I think Hardman knows and you're hung up on the fact that I've been drinking?"

          "Hardman doesn't know."

          "How do you-"

          "Because if Hardman knew then I would-"

          Rachel's eyebrow twitched as they listened to Harvey suck air in abruptly before continuing.

          "I would know."

          "Oh my God," Rachel said, her eyes widened as Donna's grin got more maniacal. "Is he-?"

          Donna held up a finger and pointed to the computer as though she was giving Mike his cue.

          "Are you- What are you doing right now?"

          "What am I-That's none of your concern. Now, if there's nothing else-"

          "Are you alone?"

          "I," Rachel dashed a little closer to the computer as Harvey drew the vowel out in what sounded like indecision. "I wouldn't say that."

          "Are you with a woman?"

          "Would it matter if I wasn't?" Donna let out a cackle at that, shaking her head.

          "Are you with Scottie? Did you really answer the phone while you-"

          "What does it matter to you?"

          "Why are you being so evasi-oh my god, she's actually in the room with you. Harvey, did you answer the phone while you were having sex with Scottie?"

          "Not quite, I'll expect an oral report in the morning."

          Donna mouthed 'oral report' at Rachel and giggled.

          "An ora-oh! Duh, wait- are you seriously- Are you getting blown right now?"

          "Completely blown away, what else you got?"

          Rachel snorted, grabbing at Donna's arm and looking at her helplessly. "Does he think he's being clever?"

          "About what? About what you might be doing right now? What else could you be doing while Scottie blows you? She got her finger up your-"

          "Mike!"

          Donna paused the recording as her and Rachel collapsed into wheezing laughter. "Rachel, I've literally never heard him yelp like that in our entire history together."

          Rachel took a deep calming breath and reached out to press play again.

          "I'm gonna take that as a solid no. Is that an under no circumstance type of thing or do you have me on speakerphone and that yelp was her taking my question as a suggestion?"

          "It's a not usually but I've been known to be convinced kind of thing."

          Rachel felt her cheeks heat up a little for the first time and she glanced at Donna. Donna wiggled her eyebrows at her as Mike audibly gulped before responding.

          "And are the ones convincing you women or men?"

          "Wouldn't you like to know."

          "Is Harvey...?" Rachel looked at Donna curiously.

          "Harvey is complicated and he hates labels," Donna said, waving it off and gesturing at the computer. "It's about to get way better."

          "What about me?"

          "What about you?"

          "Could I-" Mike breathed in sharply and Rachel shivered as her imagination started kicking in to paint the picture of Mike laying on his couch touching himself. "Could I hypothetically convince you? Like if we were hypothetically wasted together and the opportunity arose?"

          Donna's tongue flicked out to wet her lips as Harvey gasped softly and moaned before she mouthed his next words at Rachel along with him.

          "Hypothetically? Maybe you already did."

          Rachel's fingers tightened on Donna's arm as a thrill of arousal shot through her. "How many times have you listened to this recording?"

          Donna just smirked at her as the recording continued.

          "F-fuck Harvey, you're letting her-?

          "Negative, that's a solo endeavor. The other party should still remain unaware."

          "You're fingering yourself while she sucks you off obliviously?"

          Rachel opened her mouth to object, how could Scottie not have noticed, but Donna just shrugged. Rachel took in the flush high on Donna's cheeks and a wave of goosebumps flew through her as she realized Donna was fighting the same arousal she was.

          "Why is this so..." Rachel trailed off as she searched for the right word.

          "That accurately sums it up for me, what about you?" Harvey murmured in the background.

          "Hot?" Donna supplied. "Men think women getting sexy with each other is hot too, don't think too hard on it. Just enjoy."

          "I'm laying on my couch, drunk as a skunk, in my shirt and boxers, with my fingers wrapped around my cock, desperately turned on and also a little confused and definitely not worrying about anything anymore."

          Rachel swallowed hard when the word cock came out of the speakers in Mike's voice.

          "That's great Mike, and what are your thoughts?"

          "Did you answer the phone tonight because you were hoping this would happen?"

          Rachel heard the squeaking of couch springs and felt herself get a little wet.

          "Probably, what else?"

          "Have you ever thought about fucking me before this conversation tonight?"

          "Yes."

          "How often?"

          Donna bit her lip as Harvey groaned into the phone, "Too often I think, but I wanna hear what you think."

          "One more thing really quick, are we talking about this or never bringing it up sober?"

          "I'm thinking a non disclosure agreement will be in place."

          "Right now I'm thinking about blowing you under your desk at work while you're on the phone with a client. In my imagination, you're not nearly this good at keeping your voice level."

          "I'm always the same level of good at everything," Harvey chuckled as Rachel's mouth went dry and Donna slipped a piece of paper onto the desk. On it was a detailed doodle of Mike peering out from under Harvey's desk from between Harvey's knees.

          "I'm imagining what it would feel like to have my lips stretched around your cock. I'm thinking about the weight of you pressing down on the back of my tongue and my mouth is watering. I'm thinking about how hard you're going to be tomorrow morning when we see each other and you can't say anything."

          "Fuck Mike."

          Donna's cheeks flushed at the sound of Harvey's voice, graveled with arousal and breathless, and she shifted a little before fanning herself dramatically.

          "So that's how you knew to watch them when they got here this morning," Rachel breathed as Harvey continued after gathering his composure slightly.

          "That's a-uh, that's a really great idea. So you said you're getting hands on with this case, are you almost finished?"

          "Yeah Harvey, I'm almost there."

          Mike's moan reverberated through Rachel and she closed her eyes to take a deep steadying breath.

          "Fuck!" Harvey cried out, accompanied by the sound of fabric rustling wildly and Donna could almost see Harvey orgasming swathed in his thousand dollar sheets.

          Mike let loose a stream of swearing that would make a sailor blush and then there was silence filled with panting for a moment before the line went dead.

          Donna and Rachel sat in silence for a moment then Donna stood. She copied the audio file she'd snipped Mike's secret out of for specifically this moment onto Rachel's desktop and set a tube of lipstick down on her desk, grabbing up the picture of Mike and Harvey and turning to the door.

          "What are you going to do with that picture? Where did you even get it?" Rachel asked quickly, picking up the lipstick curiously. "And what is this for? Do you not like my lipstick?"

          "I'm gonna put this on Harvey's desk," Donna said, grinning demonically. "I drew it last night after the sixtieth time I listened to this recording and that? That's not lipstick."

          Rachel looked down at the tube in her hand in confusion then back at Donna.

          "Push the button on the bottom."

          "Push the-" Rachel pressed the button and gasped as it started buzzing in her hand. "Oh!"

          "You're welcome," Donna called, winking at her as she swept out of her office.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing in this fandom, I love these characters. Donna is obviously going to tease the shit out of Harvey now. Donna and Rachel are all of us, let's be serious.
> 
> Comments/kudos fuel my writer's spirit, I was recently fired so this is where my daily efforts are going to attempt to keep my spirits up.
> 
> Love all of you in this community, and as always thank you for reading <3


End file.
